icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DevonAndersen/Nathan's Twitter Block Explanation
Nathan just tweeted this message to his fans: http://www.twitlonger.com/show/dq7t4t "To all those who are asking for an explanation as to why I've blocked some people, I want you to hear it from my perspective. Please consider what I'm saying and know that I, too, am very sad that I felt like it was necessary for a time. First of all, I want to say that I love and appreciate Seddie fans, Creddie fans and every other kind of fan!! I believe it is an honor to have fans/followers at all and I truly don't take it for granted. Anyone who knows me and has followed me for a while knows that this is true of me. That's one reason why this has been so painful for me. The bottom line is that it hurts me when people I care about hurt others I care about—that’s it in a nutshell. I hope that you can respect that as a man who desires to be honorable in all of my relationships, I could not let that continue unchecked. It was not my desire to hurt anyone… I hope you know me better than that!! But on the other hand, I've got a strong sense of justice about this and I had to take a stand against the verbal/emotional abuse that was going on. I know everyone has their own opinions and they are entitled to them---I can respect that. But it's not necessary to put those thoughts on the internet for the purpose of hurting people!! I hope that even if you don't agree, you can respect my perspective on this difficult matter. To sum up, here are the most important things I need you guys to know. - We have no problem with Seddie, Creddie, Jathan, or any other “ships.” Jennette, Madisen and I are all friends and we all hang out! This is about taking a stand against bullying, accusations and misrepresentations of character. - It was solely my idea to block people who were bullying, so if you want to blame anyone, blame me. - I know that many of the blocked people deny writing anything hateful, but I know that this is not true. I took the time to confirm that each of the approximately 30 blocked users had tweets and retweets containing those types of comments. - No one’s profiles were “stalked”. Twitter is a public site—everyone’s tweets are available for the world to see. Just because those hateful tweets weren’t sent to me personally doesn’t mean I was unable to see them. - Direct messages are really easy to fake. I know that many of the users claimed to have received suspicious DM’s from certain people. I can assure you that this is not true. - This was not a spur-of-the-moment decision. I tried to wait it out and let it die down, but that never happened. I truly hope that you understand where I’m coming from, and why all this happened. If I could leave you with just one more thing, it would be this: please do not draw conclusions and assumptions based on things that you don’t know for certain. So much damage is done when rumors are spread. Hopefully someday soon I can start unblocking people, but for now, this is how it has to be. I love you guys. Always remember that! -Nathan" Category:Blog posts